familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Buldhana district
- Buldhana district ( ) is a district in the Amravati division of Maharashtra state in western India. It is situated at the westernmost border of Vidarbha region of Maharashtra and is 500 km from the state capital, Mumbai. It is bounded by Madhya Pradesh on the north, Akola, Washim, and Amravati districts on the east, Jalna district on the south, and Jalgaon and Aurangabad districts on the west. Origin of name The name of the district is derived probably from Bhil Thana (place of Bhils, a tribal group). History Buldhana, along with the rest of Berar Province, was part of the kingdom of Vidarbha mentioned in the Mahabharata, a Sanskrit epic poem. Berar formed part of the Mauryan Empire during the reign of Asoka (272–231 BCE). Berar came under the rule of the Satavahana dynasty (2nd century BCE–2nd century CE), the Vakataka dynasty (3rd to 6th centuries), the Chalukya dynasty (6th to 8th centuries), the Rashtrakuta dynasty (8th to 10th centuries), the Chalukyas again (10th to 12th centuries), and finally the Yadava dynasty of Devagiri (late 12th to early 14th centuries). A period of Muslim rule began when Ala ud din Khilji, Sultan of Delhi, conquered the region in the early 14th century. The region was part of the Bahmani Sultanate, which broke away from the Delhi Sultanate in the mid-14th century. The Bahmani Sultanate broke up into smaller sultanates at the end of the 15th century, and in 1572 Berar became part of the Nizam Shahi sultanate, based at Ahmednagar. The Nizam Shahis ceded Berar to the Mughal Empire in 1595. As Mughal rule started to unravel at the start of the 18th century, Asaf Jah I, Nizam of Hyderabad, seized the southern provinces of the empire (including Berar) in 1724, forming an independent state. In 1853, the district, together with the rest of Berar, came under the administration of the British East India Company. Berar was divided into East and West Berar with Buldhana district being included in West Berar. In 1903, Berar was leased by the Nizam of Hyderabad to the British Government of India. Some historical events * 1437: Nasir Khan Faruqi, ruler of Khandesh, invaded Berar. A battle was fought at Rohinkhed with Khalif Hasan Basri, governor of Daulatabad, for Aladdin Ahmad Shah II Bahmani. Khan-i-Jahan, governor of Berar, was besieged in Narnala Fort. Nasir Khan lost the battle. * 1590: The second battle at Rohinkhed took place between Burhan Nizam Shah and Jamal Kahn Mahdavi of Ahmednagar. * 1600s: Veer Mata Jijabai, the mother of Chhatrapati Shivaji (founder of the Maratha Empire, was born at Sindkhed Raja, at the Palace of Lakhuji Jadhav. * 1724: The battle of Sakharkheda–Fathkhelda: Asaf Jah defeated Mubariz Khan, governor of Malwa representing the Mughal Empire, and becomes Nizam of Hyderabad. * 1761: Malkpur pays money to Raghunathrao Peshwa for exception. * 1729: Gates erected in Malkapur town during the rule of Mali Khan. * 1769: Madhav Rao Peshwa with minister of Nizam encamped at Mehkar to punish Janoji Bhonsle. * 1790: Dyers flee to Nandura from Pimpalgaon Raja due to depredations of Mahadaji Sindhia and Pendharis. * 1803: Raghuji Bhonsle and Daulat Rao Sindhia meet the British envoy near Malkapur. * 1841: Mongal Rao plants flags of Maratha Bhonsla on the walls of Jamod. * 1863: Great Indian Peninsula Railway line opened. * 1878: Gajanan Maharaj was found on a street in Shegaon. * 1881: Municipal council established in Shegaon. * 1930: Municipal council established in Chikhli. * 1931: Municipal council established in Nandura. Demographics According to the 2011 census Buldhana district has a population of 2,588,039, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 159th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 15.93 %. Buldana has a sex ratio of 928 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 82.09 %. Languages Apart from the commonly used Marathi language, language used in the district includes Andh, an Indo-Aryan language spoken by 100 000 people. Geography Lonar crater lake is located in Buldhana district. It is the second largest impact crater in basaltic rock in the world. It was formed 60,000 years ago by a meteor impact. The crater is The pH of the water is about 11 (extremely alkaline). Lonar Crater has very different flora and fauna in its vicinity. The Dnyanganga Sanctuary is situated in the district. There is good forest area in the sanctuary. The climate is tropical and people mostly wear cotton clothes. Buldhana district boundaries It is bounded by Madhya Pradesh on the north, Akola, Washim, and Amravati districts on the east, Jalna district on the south, and Jalgaon and Aurangabad districts on the west. The district boundary latitudes are 19.51° to 21.17° N and longitudes are 75.57° to 76.59° E. The district boundary has been changed many times. In 1480, as part of Berar taraf (province) of Bahamani Sultanate, Chikhli and Mehkar were part of Mahur division and Malkapur, Jalgaon, and Khamgaon were part of Gawil. During Akbar's time (1542–1605), it was part of the Sarkars (administrative unit) of Narnala, Baitalwadi, and Mehkar. In 1634 the area became known as Payanghat Subah (Lowlands Province) while Chikli and Mehkar were part of Balaghat Subah (Highlands Province), but by 1636 Berar became part of a large province called Deccan. Around that time, Malkapur, Jalgaon, Badner Bholji Pimpalgaon Raja, Jepur and Rajur were important parganas (administrative units of the Delhi Sultanate.Maharashtra State Gazetteer Buldhana District 1976 - Revenue Administration In 1853 the district came into existence as North Berar district with Buldhana as its headquarters. It along with South Berar district with Hingoli as its headquarters constituted Berar Province.Maharashtra State Gazetteer Buldhana District 1976 North Berar district included the present Amravati district, the northern half of Akola, and Buldhana. After the Indian Rebellion of 1857 Hingoli, along with the neighbouring countryside, was restored to the Nizam. Berar province was reconstituted into East Berar district with headquarters at Amaravati, and West Berar district with headquarters at Akola.Maharashtra State Gazetteer Amraoti District 1976 After 1857 Mehkar, Chikhali, and Malkapur were part of West Berar district. In 1864 these three talukas were made independent as South-West Berar district, which was renamed Mehkar district in 1865. In 1867 Buldhana district came into existence, combining North Berar and Mehkar districts. After the amalgamation of Berar with the Central Provinces in 1903, Buldhana district became the district of Central Provinces and Berar. In August 1905 Khamgaon and Jalgaon tehsils from Akola district of Central Provinces and Berar were combined into Buldhana district. In 1950 it became part of Madhya Pradesh with Nagpur as its capital. In 1956, along with other Marathi-speaking regions of Vidarbha, it became part of Bombay State and part of Maharashtra State in 1960. Buldhana district rivers The district lies in the Tapti River and Godavari River basins. Purna River is a tributary of the Tapti River while the Penganga and Kadakpurna Rivers are tributaries of Godavari River. Here are some of the rivers in Buldhana, with their tributaries. * Purna River ** Vaan River ** Mann River ** Utawali River ** Nipani River ** Mas River ** Bordi River ** River Dnyanganga ** Vishwaganga River ** Nalganga River * Penganga River * Kadakpurna River * Dhamana River Economy Cotton, sorghum and other cereals, oil seeds, soybean, sunflower, and groundnuts are the predominant crops grown in the district. Khamgaon and Malkapur are the major cotton trading towns in the district. The district has many minor and medium size irrigation projects. The important ones are Nalganga and Vaan. There are thirteen Agriculture Produce Market Committees-Main Market, one in each tehsil, and there are twenty sub-markets in the districts.Maharashtra State Agriculture market Board The Indian Council for Agriculture research funded a farm science centre Krishi Vigyan Kendra, Jalgaon Jamod in the district in 1994.dare.nic.in The district has major industrial areas at Khamgoan and Malkapur and has smaller industrial areas at Chikhli, Buldhana, Dasarkhed, Deoulgaonraja, Mehkar, Sangrampur, and Lonar. Representation The district contributes one seat to the Lok Sabha (Lower House), namely Buldhana (Lok Sabha constituency). Prataprao Ganpatrao Jadhav of Shiv Sena is the current Member of Parliament from Buldhana. The district has seven seats in the Maharashtra State legislature assembly: Buldhana, Chikhli, Sindhkhe Raja, Mehkar, Khamgaon, and Jalgoan Jamod. The seventh seat at Malkapur is part of Raver (Lok Sabha constituency) in Jalgaon district. District organisation Revenue subdivisions The district has five revenue subdivisions headed by a Sub Divisional Officer (SDO): Buldhana, Mehkar, Khamgaon, Malkapur, and Jalgaon-Jamod. Revenue talukas As of 2010, the district of Buldhana comprises thirteen talukas (tehsils): Buldhana, Chikhli, Deulgaon Raja, Malkapur, Motala, Nandura, Mehkar, Sindkhed Raja, Lonar, Khamgaon, Shegaon, Jalgaon Jamod, and Sangrampur. Each taluka/tehsil is headed by Tahsildar and assisted by Naib-Tahsildhar, Revenue Inspector and Talathis. Some of the revenue circles are Dhad, Raipur, Mhsala, Padali, Buldhana rural, Buldhana city, Mera., Undri, Amdapur, Eklara, Hatni, Kolara, Khairao, Chikhali rural, Chikhali town, Bibi, Sultanpur, Titavi, Lonar rural, Lonar town, Jalamb, Matargaon, Pahurjira., Manasgaon, Shegaon rural, and Shegaon town.Welcome to official Website of Buldhana Dist.(M.S.) Agriculture The district superintending agriculture officer comes under Divisional Joint Director of Amravati Division. There are three subdivisions at Buldhana, Khamgaon, and Mehkar with a taluka agriculture officer at each taluka. There are multiple circles under each taluka. They are Dhad, Shelapur, Dhamangaon, Motala, Shelsur, Amdapur, Chikhali, Dharangaon, Malkapur, Janephal, Mehkar, Bibi, Lonar, Sakharkherda, Sindkhed Raja, Mera Khurd, Deulgaon Mahi, Deulgaon Raja, Ganeshpur, Pimpalgaon Raja (Khamgaon), Nandura, Shegaon, Jalgaon Jamod, Warwat Khanderao, and Sangrampur.agri.mah.nic.in Amenities Hemadpanthi temples Hemadpanthi temples are located at Mehkar-Sonati, Sindhkhed Raja (Nilkantheshwar), and Sakegaon on the Chikhali-Dhad road. Three Shiva temples are located in Dhotra (Nandai), a village on Deulgaon Raja-Chikhli road. Two Shiva temples are located in Kothali (Jaipur) near Motala. Police The district has five police subdivisions and twenty six police stations.Welcome to MPD, INDIA !!! Transport Office One Deputy Regional Transport Office is located in Buldhana district at District Headquarters. It enforces the Motor Vehicle Act and issues vehicle registration numbers in the district with the code MH-28. Electricity There is no electrical generating station in the district, but there is a good electricity transmission and distribution network. There are two 22O KV substations at Buldhana and Chikhali, with Akola-Chikhali 220 KV line, 132KV Substations at Buldhana, Dusarbid, Khamgaon, Malkapur, Mehkar, Motala and Warwat Bakal. The 132 KV lines runs as Chikhali-Dusarbid, Buldhana Tap, Khamgaon-Malkapur, Khamgaon-Jalamb Relay, Khamgaon Tap, Chikhali-Mehkar, Mekhar-Malegaon (Washim), Warwat Bakal Tap. The 685 km long 400 KV Koradi-Bhusawal transmission line passes through the district at Warwat Bakal. EHV Substations The distribution comes under Amravati Zone and Buldhana Circle with Buldhana, Khamgaon, and Malkapur Divisions. Each subdivision caters to more nearby talukas and has 33KV distribution substations under them.Contact Your Nearest Office Irrigation The district comes under Buldhana Irrigation Project Circle along with Akola and Washim district. The circle comes under Vidarbha Irrigation Development Corporation, Nagpur. It has its Major Project division at Shegaon, Kadakpurna at Deulgaon Raja, Mun Project division at Khamgaon, and Minor Irrigation Division at Chikhali and Akola. Vidarbha Irrigation Development Corporation The completed irrigation projects are Nalganga Project in Motala and a major project in Vaan having one-fourth of the benefit accrue to Akola District. Many further irrigation projects are under way or are in the planning stages.Water Distribution Of Buldhana Irrigation Project Circle, Buldhana Public Works Department The district comes under Amravati Public Works Region and Akola Public Works Circle. It has one Public Works division at Buldhana with subdivision at Buldhana, Chikhali, Mehkar, and Deulgaon Raja; and a second, Khamgaon division, with subdivisions at Khamgaon, Jalgaon Jamod, and Malkapur; plus the Buldhana District Mechanical Subdivision. There are Road Project Subdivisions at Buldhana and Khamgaon under the Road Project Division of Akola. There is a separate Zilla Parishad Works Division at Buldhana with subdivisions at Buldhana, Kahmgaon, Mehkar, and Malkapur. Organisation Structure The department manages Government Rest houses at Buldhana, Khamgaon, Shegaon, Malkapur, Motala, Jalgaon Jamod, Sangrampur, Chikhali, Amdapur, Lavhala (Mehkar), Mehkar, Dongaon, Deulgaon Raja, Deulgaon Mahi, Sindkhed Raja, Lonar, and Nandura. RestHouse Transport and travel Motor bus, jeep, two-wheeler and railway are the popular modes of transport. There are many Maharashtra State Road Transport Corporation bus stands in all towns of the district. There are State Transport bus depots at Buldhana, Malkapur, Chikhali, Mehkar, Khamgaon, Shegaon and Jalgaon-Jamod. Railway Electrified double-line broad-gauge railway passes through Malkapur, Nandura, and Shegaon Tehsils. It is under the Bhusawal-Badnera Section of Bhusawal Division of the Central Railway. This main line was originally under the Great Indian Peninsula Railway and the branch line between Jalamb and Khamgaon was under the Khamgaon State Railway. The railway stations in the district, with their codes, are Khamkhed (KMKD), Malkapur (MKU), Wadoda (WDD), Biswa Bridge (BIS), Nandura (NN), Kumgaon Burti (KJL), Jalamb Junction (JM), Khamgaon (KMN), Shegaon (SEG), and Shrikshetra Nagzari (NGZ). A computerised railway reservation facility is available at Malkapur and Shegaon, while manual reservation facility is available at Buldhana City Booking Office, Khamgaon, Nandura, and Jalamb Junction. Roads National Highway National Highway 6 - NH6 passes through Khamgaon, Nandura, and Malkapur towns in the district. State highways The following state highways connect various talukas and towns in the district. Vehicles from Nagpur, Amravati and Akola pass through Khamgaon–Chikhali–Deulgaonraja while going towards Jalna–Aurangabad and Pune. The important roads in the district are: * State Highway 24: Ajanta (Aurangabad) - Madh - Padli - Buldhana - Warwand - Khamgaon - Shegaon - Deori (Akola) * 171 Lonar - Mehkar - Janephal - Pathardi - Deulgaon Sakarsha - Atali - Temburna NH 6 * MH State Highway 173: Tunki - Bawanbir - Warwat - Manasgaon - Shegaon - Khamgaon -Undri - Amdapur - Lavhala - Sakharkhera - Dusarbid - Raheri - Jalna district * 176 Deulgaon Raja - Chikhli - Buldhana - Motala - Parda - Wakodi - Malkapur * 177 Sindkhed Raja - Jalna district * 183 Deulgaon Raja - Sindkhed Raja - Bibi - Sultanpur * 188 Parda - Rohinkhed - Thad - Dhamnagaon Badhe - Jalgaon district * 190 Wakodi - Jambhuldhaba - Gaulkhed * 193 Buldhana - Dhad - Mahora (Jalna) * MH State Highway 194: (Jalgaon) - Pimpalgaon Kale - Khandvi - Jalgaon Jamod - Sungaon - Jamod - Tunki -Sonala - Hiwarkhed (Akola) * MH State Highway 195: Burhanpur - Jalgaon Jamod - Sangrampur - Warwat Bakal - Telhara (Akola) * 196 Motala - Fuli - Tarwadi - Lonwadi- Nandura - Zadegaon - Khandvi * 198 Balapur (Akola) - Jawala - Shegaon * 199 Warwand - Undri - Chinchpur - Ambetakli - Adgaon - Wadegaon - Akola * 205 Chikhli - Amdapur * 206 Chikhali - Lovhala - Mehkar - Ukli - Sonati - Washim district * 207 Mehkar - Dongaon - Malegaon (Washim) Major district roads * MDR 1 Tunki - Wasali - Ambabarva * MDR 2 Kondari - Paturda - Kavthal - Bhendwal Bk - Khandvi * MDR 7 Shegaon - Alasana - Kurkhed - Jalamb * MDR 17 Shegaon - Zadegaon - Adsul - Padsul * MDR 5 Jalamb - Matargaon - Bhendwal Bk - Niwana Airport The nearest airport is at Aurangabad which is 150 km from district headquarters. Culture There is a fair called Chaitra Masa Suklapaksha Navami at Shegaon on Rama Navami in Chaitra (March or April) each year. Common folk arts are Bhajan (devotional singing), Kirtan (devotional chanting with musical instruments), and Gondhal (a complex art form involving ritual acts, dances, songs, and poems). Residents of Buldhana are bilingual in Korku language, Hindi or Marathi language. Nihali language, a language isolate of India, is spoken by some 2,000 people (1991) in the Buldana district of Maharashtra. Youth Hostel Buldhana is one of two youth hostels in Maharashtra and is located near Zilla Crida Sankulan with a 50-bed dormitory and five double rooms. Education The district has many schools offering primary and secondary education. The schools follow mostly the SSC pattern of Maharashtra State. The colleges are affiliated to Amravati University, Amravati. Some of the colleges and schools in the district are as follows: Colleges * Jijamata Maha Vidyalaya * Arts College * Government College of Education * Bharat Junior College * Aided Junior College * Anuradha College of Engineering, Chikhli * Anuradha College of Pharmacy, Chikhli * Shri Shivaji Arts and Science College, Chikhli * Shikshan Prasarak Mandal's Tatyasaheb Mahajan College of Arts and Commerce, Chikhli * Late Sunil Ramsingh Chunaewale Ayurvedic College, Chikhli * DEd College, Chikhli * Anurdha Cosmetics college, Chikhli * Janata Arts and Commerce College, Malkapur * Shri Sant Gajanan Maharaj College of Engineering, Shegaon * G B Murarka Arts and Commerce College, Shegaon * Shri Pundalik Maharaj Mahavidyalaya, Nandura * Government Polytechnic, Khamgaon * Panchasheel Homeopathic Medical College, Khamgaon * Govt. Industrial Training Institute, Khamgaon * S.V.G.I. College of Agriculture (B.Sc. Agri), Jalgaon Jamod * College of Agriculture Engineering (B.Tech), Jalgaon Jamod * College of Horticulture (B.Sc. Horti), Jalgaon Jamod * Shripad Krishna Kolhatkar College, Jalgaon-Jamod * M E S Arts and Commerce College, Mehkar * Vivekanand Jr. Collage, Hiwara Ashram * Government ITI, Chikhli * Law college, Khamgaon * Surajdevi Mehta Mahilamahavidyalaya, Khamgaon * Nutan Madhyamik Vidhyalaya Kingaon Raja * Shree Shivaji Vidyalaya Deulgaon Mahi Schools * Sharda Convent and Junior College, Buldhana * St. Joseph's High School, Buldhana * Liladhar Bhojraj Chandak Vidyalaya, Malkapur * Sardar Vallabhbhai Patel High School, Lonar * Shri Shivaji High School and Junior College, Buldhana * Bharat Vidyalaya, Buldhana * Amar Vidyalaya, Amdapur * Aided High School, Buldhana * Rukhai Kanya Vidyalaya * Prabodhan Vidyalaya * Shri Siddheshwar Viddyalaya and Junior College, Kolara (Chikhli) * Adarsha Vidyalay Chikhli * Takshashila High School, Chikhli * Nutan Vidyalaya, Malkapur * Jawahar Navodaya Vidyalaya, Shegaon * Shri Shiv Shankar Vidhalay, Wankhed * Kothari High School, Nandura * Vivekanand Vidya Mandir and Junior College, Vivekanand Nagar * Shri A K National High School and Junior College, Khamgaon * Indira Gandhi Municipal High School, Khamgaon * Maharashtra Vidyalaya, Khamgaon * Z P High school and Junior College, Khamgaon * Z P Girls High School, Khamgaon * SWS Dnyanpeeth, Khamgaon * Lions Dnyanpeeth, Khamgaon * Technical Institute, Khamgaon * New Era High School, Khamgaon * Agriculture Technology School, Sagwan * Jeevan Vikas Vidyalaya, Dudhalgaon BK, Malkapur * Shree. Shivaji Vidyalaya, Pimpalgaon BK, Deulgaon Raja * Zilla Parishad High School, Sangrampur * Vivekanand Vidhyalay and Junior College, Eklara * Kids' Kingdom English School, Ghatpuri Road, Khamgaon Notable people * Jijabai, mother of great King Chhtrapati Shivaji Maharaj and daughter of Lakhuji Jadhav * Vishnu Bhikaji Kolte (1908–1998), Marathi literature researcher, former vice-chancellor of Nagpur University * Lord Dr.Shukadas Maharaj Lives in Hiwara Ashram in Mehkar Tahshil,devoted his whole life for poor and needy people.Founder of Vivekanand Ashram. * Nagorao Ghanashyam Deshpande (1909–2000), Sahitiya Academi Award Winner in Marathi in 1986. * Shrikant Wagh Indian cricketer playing Twenty20 in Indian Premier League, season 2011 with Pune Warriors India Places of interest * Lonar, site of Lonar crater lake and Lonar Sanctuary * Sindkhed Raja, birthplace of Veer Mata Jijabai, mother of Chhatrapati Shivaji and palace of Lakhuji Jadhav * Temple of Shri Renuka Devi in Chikhli * Balaji Temple in Mehkar * Balaji Temple in Deulgaon Raja * Dargah of Hazrath Sailani Baba in Sailani near Raipur * Shri Bapuji Maharaj in Malegaon * Dnyanganga Sanctuary * Ambabarva Sanctuary * The world's biggest Hanuman idol 105 feet in Nandura * Malegaon Gond Bapuji Maharaj Temple * Palsi Supo Supoji Maharaj Temple * Hanuman Mandir by Samarth Ramdas at Waghali, near Khamgaon * Holy Buddha vihara garadgoan, near khamgaon * Kondhana Jagdamba Utsav Mandal in Mutthe-Layout, Buldhana References External links * Buldhana district website * Buldhana district map * Gajanan Maharaj Temple * Anuradha College of Engineering * Lonar crater * Jawahar navodaya vidyalaya, buldana at Shegaon * Krishi Vigyan Kendra, Jalgaon Jamod * vivekanandashramhiwara.org, Vivekanand Ashram, Hiwara Ashram, Tq. Mehakar. Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Buldhana district Category:Amravati division Category:Established in 1867 Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India